


Любовь к собакам обязательна

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на чудесный арт рыцаря Алекс http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2014-11/24/dvf8ubibtbm4.png<br/>Фанфик появился из-за стёба и укура в скайпе, он ни в коем случае не претендует на высокую художественную ценность. <br/>Постканон и ER накладывают особые отпечатки на характер Ханамии. ;)<br/>Автор и артер получили огромное удовольствие от самого процесса написания.<br/>К предупреждениям можно отнести флафф и крэк.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Любовь к собакам обязательна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на чудесный арт рыцаря Алекс http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2014-11/24/dvf8ubibtbm4.png  
> Фанфик появился из-за стёба и укура в скайпе, он ни в коем случае не претендует на высокую художественную ценность.   
> Постканон и ER накладывают особые отпечатки на характер Ханамии. ;)  
> Автор и артер получили огромное удовольствие от самого процесса написания.  
> К предупреждениям можно отнести флафф и крэк.

Все началось с проклятого заливистого лая. 

Ханамия подумал: «Соседи завели шавку», и нашарил в ящике стола наушники. Главным их достоинством было то, что они плотно прилегали к ушам, а, значит, никакая псина ему не могла помешать.

Тогда Ханамия не знал, как сильно он ошибался…

1.

Ханамия всегда просыпался до будильника. Проклятая привычка, которая не давала выспаться даже в выходной. Обычно он поднимался, брел на кухню за крепким кофе и садился за ноутбук. Сегодня вылезать из постели было лень. Он вытащил из-под одеяла одну ногу и тут же снова завернулся обратно, словно в кокон.

За окном все еще горели фонари — рань несусветная, даже машин не было слышно. Рядом заворочался Киёши, застонал чуть слышно, и Ханамия мстительно толкнул его под бок. Конечно, он не виноват, что Ханамии не спится, но чего это он дрыхнет?

Киёши охнул, перевернулся на бок, обнял Ханамию одной рукой и засопел на ухо. 

Вот же гад!

Ханамия завозился, заработал локтями и вывернулся, наконец, из-под руки Киёши. Вот, даже в выходной не дает спокойно поваляться в постели. Ханамия выругался под нос и прошлепал на кухню — за кофе. Впрочем, Киёши показался следом почти сразу, застыл в дверях, взлохматив и без того растрепанные патлы, и улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

Иногда от его жизнерадостности сводило зубы, и тогда хотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Киёши не обидится, а Ханамии — приятно. А иногда ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвернуться. Еще не хватало, чтобы Киёши видел, как он против воли улыбается в ответ.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Киёши. Ханамия молча протянул ему кружку с кофе и уставился в окно. Фонари гасли один за другим — за стеклом серело мрачное утро. Доброе, как же.

— Угу, — наконец ответил он и отхлебнул из своей кружки. 

Киёши давно изучил его, как свои пять пальцев, а то и лучше, поэтому промолчал. Это бесило и успокаивало одновременно. Он с силой опустил кружку на стол, и на светлой поверхности расплылись черные пятна. Ханамия выругался и схватил полотенце, Киёши благоразумно ретировался в душ. 

Дурацкое, в общем, вышло утро. И день ему под стать.

Ближе к обеду Киёши повторил утренний маневр и улизнул на прогулку, шустро чмокнув Ханамию в нос. Только шарф его и видели!

«Ничего», — мстительно подумал Ханамия, вытерев с кончика носа слюни Киёши, и поморщился, как от боли, — «через пару часов ты вернешься, и…» 

Что он сделает, Ханамия вот так сразу не придумал, но, наконец, раздражение, копившееся внутри с раннего утра, было куда выплеснуть. И за дело.

Через два часа Киёши не вернулся. И к обеду тоже, зато позвонил и голосом самого счастливого идиота на свете проорал в трубку: 

— Я тут ребят встретил! Давно с ними не виделись, зашли посидеть немного. А, знаешь, я еще...

Ханамия хладнокровно нажал на сброс — обедать в одиночестве он не любил, и Киёши это было отлично известно. Тем хуже для него. Вместо обеда Ханамия включил ноутбук и занялся работой. Опомнился только к вечеру, когда в комнате стемнело, а за окном зажигались фонари. 

Снова зазвонил телефон, но Ханамия даже не поднялся с места — вот еще! Тогда-то он и услышал лай — тонкий, надрывный и противный. Доносился лай с лестницы. Ханамия потер переносицу и надел наушники. Собачий визг словно отрубило.

Краем глаза Ханамия заметил, что в прихожей зажегся свет. Вернулся, значит. Он сгорбился, почти уткнувшись в экран ноутбука носом, надеясь, что его спина выглядит достаточно обвиняюще. Киёши должен был проникнуться.

Перед глазами расплывались строчки, иероглифы сливались в одно очень длинное пятно, а Киёши все не проникался. Ханамия со злости прикусил губу, выпрямился, стащил с ушей наушники и замер. Собака не только не затихла, наоборот повизгивала подозрительно громко, словно была в этой самой комнате. Ханамия медленно обернулся.

Раскрасневшийся Киёши, все еще обернутый в свой шарф, застыл в дверном проеме с самым безмятежным видом. А на руках его вертелся и бешено вилял хвостом щенок. Ханамия моргнул, собака никуда не делась. Наоборот, словно почувствовала взгляд и затявкала еще громче.

— Киёши, — начал Ханамия угрожающим тоном, но тот словно не слышал, широко улыбнулся и радостно сообщил:

— Я щенка нашел! 

И прежде, чем Ханамия успел открыть рот, спустил псину на пол.

2.

— Он же просто маленький, — примирительно сказал Киёши двумя часами позже, когда мелкий пакостник напрудил лужу на кухне. — Но я буду его дрессировать и выгуливать. И кормить.

Киёши ползал по кухне с тряпкой, а Ханамия наблюдал и получал моральное удовлетворение. Ну, должно же было случиться в этот день хоть что-то хорошее? Сначала пронырливый пес сунулся во все углы, потом попытался забраться на кровать, а когда Ханамия осторожно вынес его из комнаты за холку и оставил за дверью в коридоре, взвыл так, словно его там кошки драли. Проще было запустить назад, чем слушать жалобный скулеж. А потом щенок успел потянуть за шнур для зарядки ноутбука, и Ханамия едва успел спасти свой рабочий компьютер. Киёши, чувствуя приближение бури, быстренько умотал с щенком на кухню, где и случилось «мокрое» дело. 

— Псине тут не место, — отрезал Ханамия и бросил мрачный взгляд на щенка. Тот прижал уши и тоненько тявкнул. — Он еще и блохастый.

— У него нет блох, — с легкой обидой сказал Киёши и потянулся потрепать щенка по массивной голове. — И я его вечером помою специальным шампунем. Смотри, ты ему уже нравишься! Вы подружитесь. Может, завтра сходишь с ним погулять?

Ханамия представил, как носится за собакой по всем окрестным газонам, и ему поплохело.

— Киёши, даже такой идиот, как ты, должен понимать: это чья-то собака. У нее есть хозяин, породистые щенки — а этот блохастый коврик точно породистый, — не гуляют по улицам просто так. Может, — он решил зайти с другой стороны, глядя, как улыбка Киёши становится все шире, — где-то ребенок плачет, потому что его любимая псина потерялась. И не надо делать такое лицо! 

Киёши пожал плечами и снова взялся за тряпку. Щенок подошел к нему ближе, уцепился зубами за один конец, потянул. Киёши захохотал в голос, снова потрепал псину между ушей. Ну-ну, работнички. 

— Не пришиби в порыве чувств, — ядовито посоветовал Ханамия. — Ладно, раз твоя совесть позволит тебе спокойно спать, пока какой-то ребенок плачет и переживает, то я молчу. 

Ханамия бросил последний взгляд на парочку, старательно изучавшую пол, и вернулся в комнату. Киёши просто нужно дать немного времени, и он дозреет. 

3.

— Киёши, — Ханамия вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, — либо ты убираешь эту псину из спальни, либо ты идешь с этой псиной на кухню или в ванную, или в гостиницу, или еще куда. Никаких собак в своей постели я не потерплю.

Весь вечер Ханамия хранил показательное молчание, ну, как молчание. Изредка он не мог удержаться, чтобы не съязвить, но лицо Киёши при этом становилось таким умиленным, что Ханамия прикусывал язык и снова умолкал. Вот всегда с ним так: вроде и дурень-дурнем, а идиотом себя чувствовал Ханамия.

Он ненадолго отвлекся, когда Киёши поволок щенка в ванную, и неясно, от кого было больше шума: от тявкающего пса или от довольного Киёши. Ханамия только бросил взгляд на цепочку мокрых следов от ванной до кухни, но Киёши снова без слов схватил тряпку и вытер пол. Псина довольно прыгала рядом, гавкала и снова тянула половую тряпку за уголок — помогала. Ханамия подумал, что начинает привыкать к Киёши, который ползает на коленях. Жалко, не перед ним.

Снова он не выдержал, когда Киёши потащил скулящего щенка с собой в постель. 

— Но он же…

— Нет! — рявкнул Ханамия в ответ. 

Казалось, Киёши проникся серьезностью момента, потому что поднялся, подхватил щенка под круглое брюшко и вытолкнул за дверь. Ханамия удовлетворенно откинулся на подушку и накрылся одеялом с головой. Тут же послышалось противное жалобное повизгивание — щенок скреб в дверь и просился внутрь.

— Макото, — тихо позвал Киёши. 

Он беззвучно застонал. Ну почему из всех людей в чертовом Токио ему нужно было выбрать этого? Ханамия отогнул краешек одеяла и приоткрыл один глаз. 

— Он там плачет.

— Будто я не заметил, — огрызнулся Ханамия. 

Щенок — чертов блохастый коврик! — услышал их и заскреб в дверь еще громче, подвывая. Ханамия крепко зажмурился и снова зарылся в одеяло, сунул голову под подушку, но лучше не стало.

— Ему одиноко, — донеслось до него приглушенное.

— Привыкнет. Жизнь — суровая штука, и слабакам в ней не место. Про естественный отбор слышал?

— И, наверное, холодно.

— Ты сделал ему отличную подстилку на кухне. Плед после этого можно будет только выбросить. 

— Макото, — снова позвал Киёши и дернул за одеяло.

— Ну что?!

— Ты не сможешь уснуть. Я не засну. И весь дом, наверное, — грустно закончил Киёши.

— Ненавижу тебя, — зашипел Ханамия. Ему было плевать на соседей, плевать на Киёши, но от скулежа уже болела голова, и хотелось только тишины. — Черт с тобой, но только сегодня.

4

Ханамия проснулся от того, что Киёши его целовал. 

— Хватит, — пробормотал он и отмахнулся. Киёши все не отставал, он лизал щеки и нос, тыкался мокрыми губами в подбородок. — Отвали, что за нежности с утра пораньше?

Ханамия приоткрыл один глаз и подскочил — щенок кубарем скатился с него и звонко гавкнул. Ханамия с омерзением обтер лицо ладонью и для верности кончиком одеяла Киёши.

— Мать твою! — Ханамия стиснул кулаки и едва удержался, чтобы не спихнуть щенка с постели. — Киёши!

Киёши рядом мирно похрапывал или просто изображал чертовски крепкий сон. Щенок с чувством выполненного долга уселся задом на подушку Ханамии и завилял хвостом. 

Он сморщился от отвращения — вот же гадость! Щенок застыл, стоило Ханамии взять его за загривок, и даже не пискнул, когда он ссадил того на пол. Туда же отправилась подушка. Щенок обнюхал ее и потянул за уголок. Видимо, хотел обслюнявить и ее, пока не отобрали новую подстилку. Ханамия вспомнил загубленный плед и заскрежетал зубами, а потом вдруг успокоился, даже улыбнулся. Уперся в спинку и как следует толкнул Киёши с кровати. 

Раздался грохот и стон, пронзительно затявкал блохастый коврик, и над краем постели показался сонный, всклоченный Киёши.

— Доброе утро, — Ханамия сузил глаза, только, казалось, все его маневры остались незамеченными: Киёши широко зевнул и потянулся.

— Я что, упал? — изумленно спросил он. 

— Нет, ты решил составить компанию собаке. Можешь спать вместе со своим блохариком на полу, у вас там отличная подушка теперь. — Ханамия подтащил поближе подушку Киёши и обнял ее, свернулся клубком. 

Киёши что-то негромко бормотал щенку, потом матрас прогнулся под его тяжестью, и тот лег рядом, чмокнул Ханамию в плечо, прижался крепче. Не обиделся. Ханамии отчего-то стало спокойно и уютно, и он сам не заметил, как задремал под тяжестью Киёши.

И, конечно же, проспал на работу.

Чертов Киёши помалкивал, глядя, как Ханамия роется в шкафу и ругается, натягивая одновременно носки и штаны, но взгляд его был насмешливым. Он даже соизволил приготовить Ханамии кофе и завтрак, на который не было времени!

— Сегодня я хочу в зоо-магазин заглянуть, — между делом сказал Киёши, а Ханамия, который был слишком занят, проверяя портфель и карманы, пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Опомнился он только в машине.

— Эй, а как же какой-нибудь плачущий щенок, то есть ребенок, который забыл это счастье на помойке? 

Трубка ответила глубоким вздохом.

— Киёши, я не шучу. Собака — это ответственность, ты разве знаешь, чем кормить щенка? Как ухаживать? Его обязательно надо показать ветеринару, хотя все блохи, которые на нем были, уже и так живут в нашей квартире… — Чем дольше говорил Ханамия, тем яснее понимал: Киёши даже близко не представляет, что делать. Что еще страшнее, сам он только осознал масштабы катастрофы. 

— Я говорил с Куроко, — ответил, наконец, Киёши. — Он дал мне инструкции на первое время.

— Ах, я и забыл, что в вашей компании ты не единственный уникум, который умудрился найти породистого щенка на помойке. Кстати, как-то подозрительно. Вчера ты встретился с командой и тут же нашел эту псину. — Ханамия нахмурился и почти увидел, как Киёши вздрогнул. — И даже не переживаешь совсем, что где-то найдется хозяин.

— Макото, это не то, о чем ты подумал, — зачастил Киёши, торопясь объяснить. Как будто Ханамии требовалось много времени, чтобы понять все самому. — Мы вправду его нашли. Ну, Куроко нашел. Пару недель назад. Он искал хозяев, но никто не откликнулся, а у него Нигоу дома. И Кагами совсем не любит собак…

— А я, значит, люблю? — зашипел Ханамия.

— Конечно, любишь, — без заминки ответил Киёши и спросил с недоумением: — А что, нет? Как можно не любить щенят? 

Вот как с ним вообще можно жить?

— Так и знал, что без вашего эксперта-собачника тут дело не обошлось. — Ханамия припарковался на стоянке, подхватил портфель с переднего сидения и бросил: — Ты меня обманул. Молодец, хоть чему-то научился, пока живешь со мной.

И прежде чем Киёши успел что-то ответить, сбросил звонок.

Что-то последнее время он слишком часто бросает трубку. 

5.

Дома было подозрительно тихо. Ханамия снял обувь, поставил ее на полку выше обычного — еще не хватало, чтобы щенок погрыз его туфли. Ни Киёши, ни щенка в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

Ханамия вздохнул с облегчением и тут же сморщился. Собака была в их квартире всего день, даже суток не прошло, а уже стоял ощутимый запах псины. Дышать им ближайший десяток лет Ханамия категорически не собирался.

В ванной, казалось, запах стал сильнее. Ханамия подозрительно заглянул во все углы, под узкую недлинную ванну, больше подходящую для ребенка — или щенка! — чем для взрослого. Ничего. Он пожал плечами, скинул одежду и полез в ванну.

Едва он включил воду, раздался грохот, послышались смех Киёши и визгливый собачий лай. Вернулись, значит. Ханамия сделал воду погорячее и постарался представить, что он все еще в квартире один. Не получалось.

Киёши словно специально ворковал под дверью, нахваливал щенка и рассказывал ему о том, чем они собираются заняться после. Словно Ханамии в квартире и не было.

Ханамия фыркнул и тряхнул мокрыми волосами, стараясь сбросить неприятное обидное ощущение. Нет-нет, это была не ревность, это просто…

Он со злостью ударил по мокрому кафелю кулаком и потянулся за шампунем. 

Если Киёши решил, что Ханамия так просто согласится с тем, что блохастый коврик останется в их доме, то он ошибается. Строить планы по выдворению щенка из их квартиры в ванной было самое то. Киёши, казалось, отошел подальше, а, может, и вовсе снова ушел на прогулку. Злиться на Киёши было просто, пока его не было в пределах видимости. 

Ханамия чуть приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился, чтобы пена в глаза не попала. Кстати, о шампуне, как-то странно он пах, непривычно, и пенился не особенно. Неужели Ханамия даже не заметил, как схватил с полки шампунь Киёши? Он принюхался, чихнул от острого травяного запаха. Ханамия мог поклясться, что не было в их квартире такого еще вчера. В душу закрались самые нехорошие подозрения, неужели, черт возьми?..

Он прибавил напора, смыл с глаз мыло. Шампунь стоял на полке прямо перед ним — большая розоватая бутылка с красной этикеткой. 

— От блох и других паразитов, — прочитал Ханамия и перечитал еще раз, не поверив глазам. Желтые и белые иероглифы расплывались. — Для щенков и котят, избегать попадания в глаза и уши животного. Вот же блядь!

Когда он выскочил из ванны, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, Киёши нашелся на кухне. Он поглаживал блохастую — Ханамия сморщился и подхватил спадающее с бедер полотенце, — псину по голове и уговаривал дать лапу. Тон его был таким проникновенным и ласковым, что Ханамии тут же захотелось дать Киёши по физиономии. Пока сам ему лапу не протянул вместо щенка.

Увидев его, Киёши широко улыбнулся, а щенок зарычал и шмыгнул под стол. Кончик черного носа торчал из-за широкой ножки.

— Привет. Мы купили тебе шоколада. Твоего любимого. — Киёши кивнул на холодильник и добавил совершенно обыденным тоном: — Ты очень красивый сейчас.

Ханамия задохнулся от возмущения. Пока он подбирал слова, Киёши поднялся, подошел вплотную. Обхватил лицо ладонями, прижался к губам долгим нежным поцелуем. И Ханамия забыл, что хотел сказать.

Полотенце шлепнулось на пол, щенок с громким заливистым лаем выскочил из-под стола и принялся скакать у их ног.

«Ну и черт с ним», — подумал Ханамия и потянул Киёши к спальне.

По пути они едва не сшибли маленький столик и вазу, но Ханамии было плевать. Он стаскивал с Киёши одежду, едва не выломал молнию на его джинсах, а Киёши шарил руками по его спине, гладил ягодицы и прижимал к себе так, что ребра едва не трещали. Ханамия вывернулся из его рук, тяжело дыша, пинком распахнул дверь спальни и взглянул Киёши в лицо.

Его зрачки, казалось, затопили радужку целиком, темно-красные губы припухли, на шее уже появился засос. Ханамия улыбнулся и, расставив ноги шире, провел рукой по стоящему члену, растер смазку по головке. Киёши громко сглотнул и выпутался из остатков одежды. 

Кровать жалобно застонала, когда Ханамия опрокинулся на спину, и Киёши опустился за ним. 

— Я соскучился, — хрипло выговорил Киёши и потерся о Ханамию всем телом, вжался стоящим членом в живот. 

От грубоватой ласки захотелось еще сильнее, казалось, он кончит, пока Киёши трется о него членом. Перед глазами замелькали разноцветные точки, по коже жаркими каплями растекалось возбуждение. Ханамия прикрыл глаза и тихонько застонал, выгнулся навстречу ласкам Киёши.

Совсем рядом тонко заскулил щенок. Ханамия приоткрыл один глаз и обомлел. Маленький паскудник каким-то образом умудрился положить морду на постель. Ярко сияли черные глазки-бусинки, блестел влажный нос. Щенок снова заскулил, прибавив громкости.

— Заскучал один, бедный мальчик? — ласково спросил Киёши и опустился на Ханамию всем весом, чтобы погладить чертову псину. Щенок злорадно тявкнул и высунул язык. Ханамия, едва дыша, захрипел и ткнул Киёши в бок изо всех сил. — Ох, извини.

Он скатился на кровать рядом, заискивающе поглядел на Ханамию. Щенячий взгляд, бывало, работал раньше, но сейчас он стал последней каплей. Ханамия выругался сквозь зубы и поднялся — трахаться совершенно расхотелось.

— Киёши, — Ханамия вытащил из шкафа широкие домашние штаны, — выбирай. Или секс, или эта мерзкая дворняга.

— Это не дворняга, — Киёши старательно нахмурился и прикрыл пах ладонями. Ханамия сморщился — от одной мысли, что сейчас ему могло бы быть очень хорошо, противной болью потянуло яйца. — Ты же сам говорил, что он породистый. 

— Вы оба можете сколько угодно строить оскорбленную невинность, — Ханамия бросил на щенка взгляд, и впервые тот показался испуганным: убрал лапы с постели, попятился в угол. — Но либо ты избавляешься от собаки, либо…

Он натянул штаны, все еще кипя от злости. За эти сутки щенок извел годовой запас терпения Ханамии, и пора было с этим заканчивать. Он посмотрел на Киёши, тот упрямо молчал и притворялся слепым и глухим.

— Раз его некому отдать, надо просто сдать щенка в питомник. Там о нем позаботятся, — Ханамия пробормотал самому себе, но Киёши услышал, поднялся и посмотрел так печально, будто Ханамия только что еще раз сломал ему колено. 

Может, кто-то и сомневался, но сердце у Ханамии было. Обыкновенное сердце, которое исправно перекачивало пять литров крови и билось чаще, когда Киёши прикасался. И сейчас оно неприятно сжалось, пропустило удар. 

Ханамия прикрыл глаза ладонью и застонал. Он еще был не готов признать, но Киёши уже выиграл. В конце концов, сдать щенка в питомник всегда успеется.

6.

Блохастый коврик остался жить в их квартире, и Ханамия почти свыкся с этой мыслью. По утрам щенок громко тявкал, стоило оторвать голову от подушки. Киёши, сволочь, от его лая не просыпался, поэтому кормить собаку по утрам приходилось Ханамии. Не потому что было жаль голодную псину, а потому что шум с утра бесил до чертиков.

Пару раз Ханамия брал щенка, которого, кстати, Киёши называл Альпакой-куном, за шкирку и с силой тряс. Тогда щенок умолкал, словно его выключали, а на кухне, как по мановению волшебной палочки, материализовывался Киёши. Ханамия думал, что Киёши за все то время, пока они живут вместе, научился не только неловко обманывать, но и неплохо манипулировать.

Через неделю после появления Альпаки-куна в их квартире Ханамия впервые согласился выйти с ним на прогулку. Проклятый Киёши умудрился простыть и валялся дома с температурой.

— Тебе понравится, — заверил он, вручая Ханамии поводок.

Ханамия с сомнением выглянул в окно: и без того хмурое небо на глазах заволакивало тучами, ветер швырял в стекло редкие снежинки. 

— Хороший хозяин собаку на улицу не выгонит, — проворчал он, втискиваясь в куртку. Альпака-кун уже скулил под дверью и тряс хвостиком. — Да иду я, иду.

В прихожей Ханамия пристегнул поводок к ошейнику Альпаки-куна и для верности обмотал вокруг своего горла широкий шарф. 

— Стой, дай помогу, — Киёши протягивал ему небольшую сумочку, которую пристегнул поверх пояса. Ханамия скривился.

— Ладно, давай по-быстрому и домой. 

Ветер гонял по тротуару остатки пожухлой листвы, колючие снежинки царапали щеки. Ханамия натянул повыше шарф, поежился. Альпака-кун носился вокруг с радостным лаем и не обращал внимания на гадкую погоду.

— Ну что ты? Делай свои дела.

Пальцы, держащие поводок, окоченели в момент, и Ханамия пожалел, что не взял обыкновенные перчатки. Они завернули за угол дома, подошли к тому, что летом было лужайкой. Альпака-кун, наконец, взглянул одним глазом на Ханамию и растопырил лапки.

Ханамия снова сморщился от отвращения, полез в карман за медицинскими перчатками. Чтобы там ни говорил Киёши — собаку в токийской квартире мог завести только лох или откровенный дебил. 

Он вытащил из сумки пакетик и салфетки, огляделся по сторонам — ни души. Приободрившись, Ханамия ждал, а Альпака-кун, похоже, размышлял о смысле его собачьей жизни.

— Ну что ты там? Заканчивай уже.

Наконец Альпака-кун гордо отошел в сторону. Ханамия, стиснув зубы, двумя пальцами вытащил салфетку и развернул пакет. Теперь предстояло самое сложное: обернуть салфеткой и аккуратно уложить в целлофан. Ханамия подавил приступ тошноты и поклялся, что он это делает в первый и последний раз. Рядом радостно затявкал Альпака-кун и потянул поводок.

Пока Ханамия старательно обкладывал продукт собачьей жизнедеятельности салфетками, чтобы не испачкаться, ветер усилился. И едва он, наконец, подцепил двумя пальцами бумажный сверток, пакет, который Ханамия держал во второй руке, был вырван порывом ветра. 

— Мать твою! — взвыл Ханамия и бросился за ним следом. 

Пакет, запутавшийся в ветвях дерева, он поймал через десять шагов. Осмотрел свои руки и одежду и только потом заметил, что Альпаки-куна нет рядом. Поводок он выпустил, когда бросился за пакетом.

Первым чувством, которое затопило Ханамию до макушки, была радость. Казалось, даже согрелись кончики пальцев. Щенок потерялся — конец всем его проблемам. Потом остро кольнуло в груди — Киёши расстроится и решит, что Ханамия специально.

— Блядь. — Он стукнул ладонью по стволу дерева и уложил собачье дерьмо в сумку. — Куда делась эта блохастая псина?!

Он внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам и прислушался. За шумом ветра не было слышно ничего другого. 

Что делать? Где искать?

Ханамии показалось, что он слышит лай у дороги, и он быстро двинулся в ту сторону.

7.

Конечно же, щенка он не нашел. Обошел все окрестные дворы и площадки, заглянул под каждый облезлый куст. Ветер немного утих, стало теплее, но Ханамия все равно промерз до костей. Из-за туч выглянуло блеклое розоватое солнце — вечерело. Возвращаться домой без Альпаки-куна не хотелось.

Он заглянул в раменную неподалеку, надеясь, что глупую псину привлек запах еды, но его заверили, что собаки не видели. Тогда Ханамия уселся за стойку и попросил выпить — что делать дальше, он не представлял.

Пожилой хозяин поглядел на него сочувствующе и предложил кофе. Ханамии захотелось его придушить. Хотя, сам виноват, надо было идти искать Альпаку-куна в бар, там бы ему налили виски или саке, или еще чего-нибудь покрепче. 

Кофе был крепким и вкусным, а еще согрел и взбодрил. Ханамия одним глотком выхлебал почти половину и понял, что делать: вместо того, чтобы наматывать круги по району, он должен был идти домой и распечатывать объявления о том, что потерялся щенок. А еще лучше — позвонить Куроко. Вот кто умел находить собак где надо и нет. Просто талантище!

Ханамия вытащил купюру, рассчитался за кофе и уже поднялся с места, как сквозь стеклянные двери увидел высокую фигуру Киёши у входа в раменную. Тот махал рукой и широко улыбался. Сердце пропустило удар и пустилось вскачь. Какого черта этот больной вышел на улицу в такой холод? Ханамия стиснул зубы и двинулся к выходу.

Мелодично тренькнул колокольчик, и Ханамия выскользнул на улицу. Ветер, пока он пил кофе, совсем утих — распогодилось. На руках Киёши держал их проклятую псину. Увидев Ханамию, Альпака-кун разразился радостным лаем и яростно забил хвостом.

— Чертова собака, — выдохнул Ханамия.

— Он вернулся домой без тебя, звал меня на улицу, так скреб двери, что пришлось собираться, — тихо сказал Киёши, опуская пса на землю. Тот сел у его ног и еще раз гавкнул, словно подтверждая слова Киёши. — Кажется, ты потерялся. А мы тебя нашли.


End file.
